Summer Rose, Baker of Cookies
by OutlastTheDark
Summary: Summer wasn't always the master of confectionaries that Yang had always recounted her to be. Everyone has to start somewhere, and for Summer that start came in the form of an impromptu payment, and the ever eager nature of her step-daughter.


Summer Rose, Baker of Cookies

* * *

 **Just a quick little one-shot for all of you! Have a happy Mother's Day!**

* * *

 _"Her name was Summer Rose, and she was like... Supermom. Baker of Cookies and Slayer of Giant Monsters." - Yang Xiao Long_

* * *

"Alright... I can do this... No problem. I can do this..." Summer muttered as she scanned her kitchen table, her newest weapons of war laid out before her like a small arsenal.

The mission was meant to be a simple one. So why did it seem do terrifying? It was just cookies for crying out loud!

It had been Qrow's idea at first. He and Tai had been spending the day painting the unused bedroom in their house in anticipation of the newest member of their family that would no doubt be joining them any day now, and Qrow had demanded food as payment. However little Yang soon joined in on the 'deliberations' and quickly convinced Summer to bake cookies for the entire family.

The only catch? She had no idea how.

And so here she was, staring at a large old tome that had once belonged to Tai's grandmother that Summer was convinced held every recipe imaginable, desperately scanning both the contents of the page and the table before her, matching each ingredient as she went, silently praying she wouldn't have to force Tai to the store for something as arbitrary as extra flour or eggs.

Eggs...

Eggs!

Summer let out a silent curse as she whirled around and paced, or as Qrow had once called it, 'waddled' over to the refrigerator, yanking it open as she desperately searched for the ingredient in question. "Okay... Eggs, eggs, I need eggs..."

Tai's health drinks, standard some fruits and vegetables, what seemed like a legion of different snack foods, and Yang's Sunny Smiles juice boxes stared back at her, the patronizing looking smiles on the little juice boxes grinning at her wildly, as if silently mocking her lack of preparedness.

"Where are those stupid-... Ah!" Spotting the elusive white ovals hidden behind a jug of orange juice, Summer let out a soft whoop of success, plucking the box from its hiding place and returning to the kitchen table.

"Alright, now the flour..." She muttered as she silently recited the specific amount detailed in Tai's Grandmother's tome of bakery, carefully measuring out the amount with steady, albeit sweating, hands.

"Heh, I see the oven's learning to finally use the oven." A voice echoed from across the room as Summer deposited the flower into the moving bowl.

Turning to face the source she found Qrow leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, with little Yang just behind him, her face contorted in confusion.

"Momma Summer's an oven?" She asked, staring up at her now chuckling uncle.

" _Qrow_!..." Summer chided, walking over to give Yang a small pat on the head that was accompanied by a sweet smile, "Yang honey, don't listen to your uncle, he corrupts people."

"Hey, just cause it's true doesn't mean you gotta-..."

He was silenced by a dark glare from Summer that was quite possibly more terrifying than any Grimm could hope to conjure up.

"Message received and acknowledged." Qrow held his hands up in defeat, though his ever present smug grin persevered despite the mock surrender, "I'll go see if Tai needs any help with painting the new bedroom."

At that very moment a loud crash suddenly echoed throughout the house followed by a loud string of curses that prompted Summer to clamp her hands against Yang's ears, making a mental note to whack Tai upside the head with a fly-swatter when she had the chance.

"Er, scratch that. I'll go get the first aid kit."

With a small sigh Qrow turned and left the kitchen, leaving Summer and Yang behind, Tai's muffled cursing still echoing in the background.

Eventually though it died down, prompting summer to shake her head with a chuckle before turning to Yang, who had since brought her own attention to the table full of baking ingredients, "Hey Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"...You wanna help?" Summer asked, eliciting a cry of excitement from the blonde haired little girl.

"Yeah!"

Summer let out a small giggle before waving her step-daughter over.

* * *

"I gotta admit Sum," Tai admitted, holding up a half eaten cookie as he turned to his wife, "Qrow and I thought we were gonna drop dead from these, but they're honestly really good!..."

"Well I can't take all the credit, my little fire-cracker here helped a ton." Summer said, putting a hand on her step-daughter's shoulder, the girl giving a muffled squeal of glee, her mouth chock-full of cookie.

"You two will definitely have to make these again, they're amazing."

Yang nodded in agreement, stuffing another confectionary into her mouth.

"So Qrow," Summer began, her resting atop interlocked hands as she leaned on the table, a sickly sweet smile present on her face, her gleaming silver eyes only enhancing the predatory aura she seemed to exude, "Are you enjoying your cookies?"

"Eh, yeah. They're a bit bland though." Qrow muttered as he deposited his own half eaten cookie back onto his plate, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head, "You might wanna make them sweeter next time."

"Oh, that's because I didn't put any sugar in yours."

Qrow's eyes shot open, "Wait, what?-..."

"I ran out. So I just used laxative powder," Summer smirked as her the tone voice dropped to a venomously low level as she hissed out, "Hope that's okay."

Qrow leapt off of his seat and out of the room before Summer could count to five.

"Momma Summer? What's laxative powder?" Yang asked, turning to get stepmother, who merely giggled at the young girls inquiry.

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about it honey. It's just what your Uncle Qrow gets for calling me an oven," Summer gave Yang a small pat on the head, "You and Daddy just enjoy your cookies."

From that day forward, by decree of Yang, she was to be known as Summer Rose, Baker of Cookies.

She was more than fine with the title. She may not be the master Yang thought she was quite yet, but she had all the time in the world to learn.

After all, she thought to herself as she listened to the retching sounds of Qrow attempting to make himself throw up, she had the perfect way to dispose of the ones that didn't turn out so well.

"And..." She muttered as her hand met her enlarged stomach, a warm smile on her face, "For the ones that come out _perfect_..."


End file.
